James the Banking Engine
by Scrubb1910
Summary: James has his work cut out for him when Edward has to go to the Works, but to add insult to injury, Gordon seriously doubts that James can't climb hills, but an incident changes his mind otherwise.


**JAMES THE BANKING ENGINE**

 **Written by Scrubb1910**

Edward the Blue Engine is one of Sodor's oldest engines. The other engines turn to him for advice and help and he was always ready to lend a hand. He even helped engines up the hill with their heavy trains, but not all engines are grateful, even Gordon.

One day, the Fat Controller sent Edward to the Works to have his worn brakes replaced while James was to take his place and run his branch line. James wasn't too happy in the slightest.

"Why me of all engines?" he sulked.

"Because the Fat Controller says you're the only engine in the shed with the same exact weight capacity as Edward on his branch line," answered Henry, "I mean, somebody's got to keep an eye on things."

"Who else but me?" James loftily replied, "I'm not like Edward, so what do I know?"

"Well, he does help us engines up the hill with our heavy trains," said Boco.

"Yes, I know that-" James replied.

"Even if they can't climb hills," Gordon interrupted. "I remember when you struggled with the express up the hill once, and who had to come to your rescue? Me!"

"Hey! It's not like I didn't try hard!" James snapped. He remembered it very well and he was trying hard, but it wasn't his fault for slipping – it was wet leaves on the line.

"For a splendid engine, you can scarcely climb hills, only slip down them!" Gordon laughed.

"Well, excuse me, Gordon! What would you do with a heavy goods train and nobody came to your aid?" James barked.

"Beg pardon, you two," burst in Duck, "but sometimes, you can be just as bad as each other."

Gordon said nothing more and neither did James who just fumed. Henry, even though he felt sorry for James, couldn't help but smile!

The red engine was still miserable the next morning. He had to do Edward's work as well as his own. James grumbled dreadfully, but still got on with it all the same and as quickly as he could. He felt like he no longer had the privilege to pull trains again. All he could do was shunt and help engines up the steep hills.

"One – day – one - day," he puffed. Henry felt sorry for James.

Later that day, he was taking a train full of scrap metal to Crovan's Gate when he saw Edward.

"How are things going, Henry?" Edward asked.

"Not well," said Henry, "Poor James has certainly had his work cut for him. I heard him grumbling dreadfully."

"I see," Edward replied.

"Oh, and you won't believe it..." Henry added.

"Did he get into trouble?" asked Edward with a rather worried look on his face. "I hope not."

"Well, no. The most troublesome of trucks were making comments about his paintwork again, and in his tired state, he told them to shut up and gave them a bump so hard that they all quickly remembered their P's and Q's."

"Well!" Edward chuckled, "James certainly knows how to handle trucks!"

The two engines laughed, but then Henry added, "Still, I feel sorry for him."

"The sooner my repairs are done, the sooner I'll be back to work again," said Edward.

Henry left for home.

One late afternoon, James wearily clanked by with a goods train. The Fat Controller saw the sad look on the red engine's face.

"Cheer up, James," he said kindly.

"I wish I could, Sir," James sighed, "I've already got enough workloads on my buffers as it is."

"You're still a splendid engine, ready for anything," smiled the Fat Controller.

"I know," James replied, "I just wish Edward was back soon, Sir. Then, things would get back to normal."

"He'll be back as soon as he's repaired, so don't worry," the Fat Controller replied. But as he turned to leave, he heard James say...

"Even Gordon was right – I can't climb hills even if I tried hard."

The Fat Controller's ears pricked up. "Did he, now?" he asked, curiously.

"Well...yes, he did, Sir," James replied, "but I'm not a snitch, am I?"

"No, you're not, James," the Fat Controller replied, "You are just as capable as the other engines, so don't let what Gordon said about you the other day interfere with your work. So far, you've been doing good, lately, and I'm glad you came and talked to me when you had a problem."

James began to feel better. "Thank you, Sir. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm probably going to need an early night."

"So soon?" asked the Fat Controller, looking at his watch.

"Yes, Sir," said James, "I have to help Henry with the Flying Kipper, first thing tomorrow morning." And he puffed away, leaving the Fat Controller rather befuddled.

The next morning, James, still smelling of fish, was taking on coal and water. As he waited, he suddenly fell asleep. He was awoken by Bear's horn and it made him jump.

"Wakey-wakey, James!" Bear cheekily tooted as he rolled by. James was too tired to answer back. He just mumbled and muttered grumpily under his breath.

Meanwhile, Gordon was puffing along the mainline with an express. Onboard was the Fat Controller who was to attend a meeting. Gordon was making good time until he felt himself going a little slower and managing to struggle up the hill.

"Maybe I should've taken on extra coal and water before the journey," he sighed.

At that moment, James was puffing along the line when he saw Gordon with the express.

"Good thing I came along, Gordon!" he tooted. "Need a hand?"

Gordon said nothing.

"James is having a field day about it, right now," he muttered.

James pushed the heavy train from behind. He had seen Edward as well as other engines do it before. It shouldn't be too hard, he thought.

The red engine pushed while the big blue engine pulled in front.

"Get-a-move-on! Get-a-move-on!" James huffed.

"I – am - moving! I - am - moving!" Gordon grunted.

James pushed as hard as he could. He gave all his might, but was feeling worn out pushing the heavy train up the hill. He felt like he was about to give up, when Henry puffed by.

"Don't give up now, James! You're doing great!" hooted Henry and gave an encouraging whistle.

"Yes...I...am!" James shouted through gritted teeth. He managed to help Gordon up the hill, until as last, he was able to push the train down the hill and Gordon was on his way again. James, tired but triumphant, watched as Gordon and the express disappeared.

"Not even a word of thanks," he panted as he puffed down the hill.

When they arrived at Wellsworth, Gordon went into a siding to fill up on coal while Henry took over the express. The Fat Controller spoke to him.

"And you said James couldn't climb hills - is that right, Gordon?" he asked sternly with suspicion.

"Well, I...might've said...something," Gordon spoke, bashfully.

Before the Fat Controller said anything else, he saw the guard climb back onto the train.

"I'll deal with you, later," he said as he made his way to the express, leaving poor Gordon with a lot to think about.

Later that day, the Fat Controller spoke to James who was having a good wash.

"I heard and saw everything while I was onboard the express today, James," said the Fat Controller. "I am very proud of you and you have been a Really Useful Engine today."

"Thank you, Sir!" James grinned.

"Tomorrow, you can have a rest followed by passenger trains later on," added the Fat Controller.

James felt even happier, but then, a worried look came across his face.

"But Sir, who'll help the other engines up the hill?" he asked.

"Not to worry, James; I've already sorted that out," replied the Fat Controller with a knowing wink.

James wondered what he meant. He soon found out.

The next day, he was pulling coaches along the mainline. As he came up the hill, he struggled a little, but then it became easier and easier. He heard a familiar whistle and he knew who it was. It was Gordon pushing him up the hill. James whistled back thankfully to Gordon. The two engines later met up again.

"Thank you for helping me up the hill, James," answered Gordon.

"It was nothing, really," smiled James.

"And I'm sorry about what I said you climbing hills," Gordon added. "Still, I must say," he went on, "you did very in a strong hill-climb yesterday."

"Don't I know it?" huffed James, "It wasn't easy at first, to be honest, but with a little gumption, I was able to help the train up the hill."

"We both did," Gordon smiled, "though to be honest, it really was mostly all down to you...a splendid engine ready for anything!"

And with that, the two engines went back to work.

James was very glad to hear when Edward was coming back. A few days later after he returned, James was talking to him about it in the yard.

"So, how do you find being a banking engine?" Edward asked.

"It's not as easy at first," James chuckled, "but I did get there!"

"I'm glad you did," smiled Edward. "I hear it was Gordon's turn after that, am I right?"

"You bet it was!" answered James, "The Fat Controller thought it was Gordon's turn to bank other engines up hills, anyway."

Edward could only agree.

"And now, it's back to pulling trains for me and Gordon as usual...officially," said James and he happily puffed back to work.

"Yes, and I'll be helping you and the other engines up the hill as usual," wheeshed Edward.

THE END


End file.
